Inhabitants of Dinohattan
This is a page for those who reside/once resided in Dinohattan in the 1993 film Super Mario Bros. Big Bertha ' Big Bertha '''is a character featured in the film. She is based on a fish from ''Super Mario Bros. ''film. She is the vigorous and obese bouncer of the Boom Boom Bar, a nightclub in Dinohattan. Big Bertha begins the film as somewhat of an antagonist. Her first action in the film is tossing an old woman who steals Princess Daisy's necklace in order to steal the necklace herself. She escapes by using Thwomp Stompers to fly away. Mario and Luigi track her down to the nightclub she works at. Mario constantly flirts with her to get the necklace, which eventually leads to Bertha gaining a crush on the plumber. Bertha forces Mario to dance with her, which allows Mario to stealthily take the necklace back. When Goombas enter the club, Bertha helps Mario and Luigi escape. She gives them advice and gives Mario a kiss. Bertha later helps Luigi get away by giving them her Thwomper Stomper. Bertha wears a thick, red leather outfit with spikes. She is portrayed by Francesca Roberts. Daisy's Mother ' Princess Daisy's Mother is the unnamed mother of Princess Daisy and was the queen of Dinohattan before President Koopa conquered it. Daisy's life remains for the most part unknown. Daisy's Mother left her unhatched daughter at the doorstep of St. Teresa's Cathedral. On her way through a tunnel to Dinohattan, she encounters Koopa who attempted to steal the her meteorite shard (which she left with Daisy) but frees herself from his grasp and knocks over one of the support beams in the tunnel to attack him. This backfires band causes the cave to collapse upon her, which kills her. Her actress is unknown. Goomba T he '''Goombas '''featured in the live-action ''Super Mario Bros. ''film are not at all as adorable as the Goombas featured in the game franchise. In Dinohattan, Goombas are a race of human-evolved dinosaurs that de-evolved to have tiny heads and unusually large bodies. They lack competence but make up for it in their loyalty. Goomba transformation is a punishment that President Koopa gives to criminals or anyone he disagrees with. Iggy '''Iggy '''is a henchman of President Koopa as well as his cousin. He is based on the Koopaling Iggy, but shares almost nothing in common with his in-game counterpart except having a high-ranking in King Koopa's army. Iggy along with his cousin Spike are loyal henchmen of President Koopa, but not very good ones. He claims to be the smarter one in the duo but he's still quite incompetent. This implies he's a bit deluded and arrogant. Later on in the film, President Koopa enhances their intelligence after growing sick of their incompetence. After gaining intelligence, the two become protagonists and turn on President Koopa. For the rest of the film, Iggy and Spike assist the main protagonists. First Iggy gives Luigi his ex-wife's clothes so that he could get into the Boom Boom Bar and then he and his cousin lead Princess Daisy to her father. Iggy is portrayed by Fisher Stevens. Lena Portrayed by Fiona Shaw, '''Lena '''is the secondary antagonist of the film and is President Koopa's assistant, second-in-command and lover. Lena starts the movie proud and relaxed in a comfortable high position with Koopa. However, once Princess Daisy is found by Koopa, she becomes jealous and feels that her plan to rule alongside Koopa has been foiled. Lena finds the meteorite essential in merging the two worlds but Koopa spurns her, which makes Lena decide to try and merge the two worlds on her own. When Koopa learns of this, Lena is placed under arrest. During Koopa's fight with Mario, the meteorite necklace is dropped and she catches it. As Lena puts the meteorite into a larger meteorite but she is electrocuted and immediately reduced to a skeleton and gets stuck to the wall. Spike The cousin and henchman of President Koopa, '''Spike '''is a failure of a henchman due to his stupidity and lack of basic sense. Spike is always seen along side his cousin Iggy. Due to Spike and Iggy's incompetence, Koopa places the two into the de-evolution machine to evolve the two's intelligence. Spike and Iggy's intelligence upgrade leads the two to betray President Koopa and assist Mario, Luigi and the true ruler of Dinohattan Daisy. Spike and Iggy assist Daisy in finding her father. Spike is based on the Koopa species featured in the Mario franchise, although they share nothing in common. Spike is portrayed by Richard Edson. The King Although little is known about Daisy's Mother, even less is known about Daisy's father who is credited as '''The King. He was the ruler of Dinohattan but was overthrown and de-evolved by the power-hungry President Koopa. He was turned into a large and sentient fungus that had spread across the parallel universe to obstruct Koopa's construction projects. Throughout the film, the King helps out Mario and Luigi and once the tyrannical President Koopa is killed, The King is freed from his fungus state and resumes his role as king of Dinohattan. He is portrayed by Lance Henriksen President Koopa President Koopa '''(Otherwise known as '''King Koopa '''or simply '''Koopa), is the main antagonist of the ''Super Mario Bros. ''film. He is the film's version of Bowser. He is portrayed by Dennis Hopper. President Koopa is the tyrannical and cruel ruler of Dinohattan but became the ruler by de-evolving the true king. President Koopa is a generic antagonist, who knows that he is evil and does not feel he should change. Hower, his goal throughout the film is to merge Dinohattan wirh Earth is somewhat understandable motive. He wishes to end Dinohattan's suffering and move it to a better area. King Koopa was a calculating and apathetic villian who would use any means necessary to achieve his goal. King Koopa eventually meets his inevitable doom but was none the less a threatening, if somewhat hammy, villain. Toad Unlike Princess Peach's more jovial, innocent and polite attendant we know and love featured in the Super Mario franchise, the '''Toad '''in Dinohattan is a rebellious street performer who sings anti-Koopa songs. Toad is first seen when Big Bertha steals Princess Daisy's meteorite shard from Mario and Luigi. He is promptly arrested by two police officers alongside the Mario brothers. In prison, Toad gives Mario and Luigi information on the history of Dinohattan (partially in song) and explains his theory that the fungus that appears throughout the city could be the de-evolved state of the previous king of Dinohattan. Toad and the Mario brothers are later taken to the de-evolution chamber and is turned to a Goomba. He serves as an antagonist for the rest of the film but later helps the Mario brothers by playing a harmonica to distract his fellow Goombas. Toad was portrayed by Mojo Nixon while his Goomba form was portrayed by John Fifer. Yoshi '''Yoshi '''is unlike most other inhabitants because he retained his original reptilian form and is incapable of speaking. Yoshi is President Koopa's pet but is severely abused. When Princess Daisy is kidnapped, Yoshi and Daisy befriended each other, as Daisy was the only person Yoshi knew that displayed compassion towards it. A little bit later in the film, Yoshi grabs Lena's leg with his tongue when trying to save Princess Daisy. Yoshi is unfortunately stabbed by Lena but he survived and bids Mario and Luigi farewell.